Justice Friends
by For Love Of The Monkey
Summary: All your favorite cartoon network stars are here in one story. Lead my the Powerpuff Girls they are the Justice Friends.
1. Justice Friends

"Girls come on!" The Professor yells up the stairs  
  
"Coming!" Blossom yells back down  
  
After a minute the girls come down in their trademark Pink, Blue and green dresses.  
  
"Alright girls you ready for your first day?"Asks Professor Utonium as he hands the girls their lunches  
  
"Yo we ain't kids anymore" Buttercup says as she pushes her lunch back at him.  
  
"Yeah we're sixteen I think we can take care of ourselves" Blossom says  
  
"Well you girls are about to go meet a real life group of real superheroes" replies the professor.  
  
"And wat we not really superheroes!?" Buttercup snaps back.  
  
"That's not what I mean" The Professor says  
  
"I think it's nice" Bubbles replies.  
  
"You would" Buttercup says as she slaps her sister in the back of the head.  
  
"Buttercup! Don't hit her!" Professor yells.  
  
"Sorry Professor" Buttercup hangs her head  
  
"But Professor for real we can't have paper bag lunches. It's our first day with the Justice Friends and we don't want them to think we're kids" Blossom says  
  
"I understand" The Professor says with a smile.  
  
"Yo I'm down wit dat, but I got to wear these chick outfits?" Buttercup says as if she was some bad rapper  
  
"Because it's our uniform and we've always worn them" replies Blossom the leader.  
  
"Fine I guess" Buttercup says in a nasty tone  
  
"Girls you better get going or your going to be late" Professor says as he looks at his watch.  
  
"Right" all three girls say as they speed out the door.  
  
The now sixteen year old Powerpuff Girls fly through the streets of Townsvill on their way to the hall of goodness where the Justice Friends are currently staying.   
  
Meanwhile in the hall of goodness...  
  
"So wat up wit de new members? The shortys right?" Asks Capital G.  
  
"They're females if that's what your asking" replies the leader of the Justice Friends, Major Glory   
  
"So when do they get here?" Asks the long blonde haired member known as VallHallen   
  
"Soon if they believe in being on time" Major Glory says as he looks at the clock on the wall.  
  
Right then the girls come flying through the door.  
  
"We're here" Blossom says as she catches her breath.  
  
"Just in time" Replies Major Glory.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Blossom asks.  
  
"Your on the team" Says Major Glory  
  
"For real" Buttercup says in joy.  
  
"Yes for real, maybe you would like to meet the other members of the team" Says Major Glory  
  
"Oh yes we'd like that very much" Bubbles says  
  
"Okay well there is me Major Glory: The leader.   
VallHallen: The Viking God of rock.   
William Goat: VallHallen's trusty sidekick   
Krunk.  
White Tiger: Prrrr...kitty of the night.  
Capital G: 60's Funky Hero   
Monkey: Super Monkey   
Tiki Torch: He's hot! Not that hot, he's got a flame on his head   
Living Bullet: He is the worlds fastest man   
Major Glory looks over and the Living Bullet isn't there.  
"Where is the Living Bullet?" Major Glory asks.  
"I thought he was right here" Says VallHallen  
"Brother said he gat to use the cann, dat was bout an hour ago." Capital G. says.  
"Then to check the bathroom." Major Glory and the others walk off to the bathroom.  
The girls walk behind the others.  
"So we're in?" asks Bubbles  
"That's what it looks like" replies Blossom.  
When they get to the bathroom Major Glory pushes the door open.  
"Living Bullet!" Major Glory yells as he looks around.  
Major Glory pushes open a stall door and there inside the last one in a pool of his blood lies thee body of The Living Bullet.  
"My God" Major Glory gasps. 


	2. The Not So Living Bullet

JUSTICE FRIENDS  
  
ISSUE 02:THE NOT SO LIVING BULLET.  
In this issue the team must deal with the death of a member and find his killer.  
  
"Dam would ya look at dat brother, he been killed" Capital G. says   
  
"Yo look at dat blood" Says Buttercup.  
  
Capital G. looks at Buttercup and she looks back at him and for a minute there is something in her eye.  
  
"Who would have done such a thing?" Asks Major Glory.  
  
"Anyone could have done it, if Living Bullet went to the bathroom at 11:30 and we didn't meet up 'til 11:50 that was like 20 minutes for anyone to kill him" VallHallen says  
  
"Yes anybody" Major Glory rubs his chin. "Lets go into lockdown" says Major Glory  
  
Bars and gates begin to drop over every door and window in the place.  
  
"Alright now there is no way anyone can get in or out of the building" says Major Glory  
  
"So how are we going to find out who did it?" asks Tiki Torch  
  
"Well we're all possible suspects, all but the Powerpuff Girls" Says Major Glory  
  
"Yo how come dey ain't suspects?" Asks Capital G.  
  
"Because they got here at 12." replies Major Glory  
  
"But we don't know how to find a killer" Says Blossom.  
  
"Yeah we just fight crime" replies Bubbles.  
  
"Well your the only ones who can do it" Says VallHallen  
  
"Yo I watch a cop show once on TV" says Buttercup  
  
"So?" replies Blossom  
  
"So we gots to like talk one on one with the suspects" Says Buttercup.  
  
"Alright so lets do that" Bubble replies  
  
"But who first?" Asks Blossom  
  
"How about Major Glory" replies Bubbles  
  
"Alright, come on Major Glory" Blossom says.  
  
Later in a room...  
  
"Me no kill funny Bullet man" Says the big purple monster   
  
"Well thank you Mr. Krunk" Blossom says as she opens the door for him  
  
"So is that everybody?" Bubbles asks.  
  
"Yup and I still have no idea who the killer is" Says Blossom  
  
"Well lets go over all their stories again" Bubbles says  
  
"Well Lets see" Blossom starts.  
  
MAJOR GLORY'S STORY:  
  
"I Told the group the Powerpuff girls were joining the team today. I had a apple, you know there good for you and then I sat down to watch some... Uh I mean read a book because TV is bad for you. Then after a while of reading I came to gather the team to get ready to welcome you."  
  
ENG OF MAJOR GLORY'S STORY.  
  
"I grabbed the book he said he was reading" Says Blossom holding up a book.  
  
"TV Guide?" Asks Buttercup.  
  
"It was the only book in his room" replies Blossom.  
  
"So he lied about the TV" Says Bubbles  
  
"Yeah but I don't think he's a killer" Blossom says.  
  
"What else did you find in his room?" Asks Buttercup.  
  
THE LIST OF WHAT WAS IN MAJOR GLORY'S ROOM:  
  
"TV guide, Poster of himself, American flag, and tapes of news programs about himself"  
END OF LIST.  
  
"Then there was VallHallen" says Blossom  
  
VALLHALLEN'S STORY:  
"So I was like rocking out to some tunes when Glory told me about you chicks joining. After he left I just went back to rocking out"  
END OF STORY.  
  
"Searched his room" Says Buttercup.  
  
LIST OF WHAT WAS IN VALLHALLEN'S ROOM:  
"Guitars, candy wrappers, dirty dishes, empty beer cans, bong , drugs of many kinds and porn."   
END OF LIST.  
  
"Let me that bong and them drugs" Bubbles says  
  
"For what?" Asks Blossom  
  
"Just to see them" replies Bubbles  
  
"I don't think so" Blossom says giving her a strange look.  
  
"Lets go through the rest of the stories" Says Blossom  
  
"No give me them dam drugs" Bubbles says  
  
"No"  
  
"GIVE ME!" Bubbles jumps at Blossom  
  
Blossom wrestles with Bubbles on the ground for a minute 'til Buttercup pulls bubbles off of Blossom.  
  
A little later...  
  
Bubbles has been locked up in a small room of the place.  
  
"Why we had to lock her up?" Asks Buttercup  
  
"She's on drugs" replies Blossom  
  
"So?" asks Buttercup  
  
"And she attacked me"   
  
"Oh yeah" replies Buttercup.   
  
The girls start to walk away from the room where Bubbles is locked.  
  
"So now wat?" Asks Buttercup  
  
"I don't know" replies Blossom. "I've never had to play detective before" Blossom walks away.  
  
"Wait up" Buttercup runs up behind her.  
  
Later that night at the crime scene...  
  
Blossom stands looking at the Not so Living Bullet.   
  
"What happened?" she asks herself  
  
Blossom looks down and sees he's been shot.  
  
"Die from a bullet, wow that sucks"  
  
"I can tell you what happened" says a small man from the shadows.  
  
"What?" Blossom turns  
  
"I know who killed the Living Bullet" says the man  
  
"Who are you?" Asks Blossom  
  
"I'm...Ratman feared vigilante" The man jumps from the shadows  
  
"Why are you holding a mop?"  
  
"I also clean the floors here" replies Ratman "But I know who killed the Living Bullet..." 


	3. Who put the Bullet in the Living Bullet?

JUSTICE FRIENDS  
  
ISSUE 03:WHO PUT THE BULLET IN THE LIVING BULLET?  
In the issue the killer is revealed and the problems just begin.  
  
Inside the Rat-Hole...  
  
"So how do you know who the killer is?" Asks Blossom  
  
"The security cameras will tell all" replies Ratman  
  
"Play the tape"  
  
"Alright" Ratman presses play.  
  
the tape starts to play and the Living Bullet walks up to take a piss. A man dressed in all black walks up behind him and places a gun to the back of his neck. A small hiss noise goes off and the Living Bullet falls to the ground. then the man drags the body into the stall.  
  
"That didn't really help" says Blossom  
  
"Yeah sorry about that" replies Ratman  
  
Later on...  
  
"Where have you been all night?" Buttercup asks as Blossom walks into the bedroom  
  
"Checking out the crime scene" replies Blossom.  
  
"And?" Buttercup asks  
  
"I found the Bullet was shot" replies Blossom  
  
"Ha, the Living Bullet was killed by a bullet" Laughs Buttercup  
  
"It's not funny, we're locked in a building with a killer" Says Blossom  
  
"So why don't we just check all da rooms for a gun?" asks Buttercup  
  
"We already checked"  
  
"But we checked right after the murder so dey must likely still had da gun on dem"  
  
"Good point for somebody who listens to Eminem" says Blossom  
  
"Yo!" Buttercup yells  
  
The girls rush out to the search the rooms while everyone else is sleeping.  
  
Buttercup shoots into Capital G.'s room and moves fast to check everything. She stops for a second to check him out why he is sleeping, something about him turns Buttercup on. The young sixteen year old can't help but to take a look under his covers but then she feels a hand grab her arm.  
  
"Yo you want to see wat under there den just ask"   
  
Buttercup smiles and climbs on top of Capital G. and then under the covers.  
  
Elsewhere in the building...  
  
"Dam I've been through all but this room" Blossom says to herself.  
  
She flies in and speeds around the room going through everything.   
  
"Found it." Blossom says and then speeds out.  
  
Blossom flies to find the main room.  
  
"Hey" Ratman says   
  
"Ah! Where did you come from?" Blossom says as she stops dead in her tracks.  
  
"What you got there?" Asks Ratman  
  
"The killers gun" she says "So wake the building and we'll out this killer"  
  
"Yes sir" Ratman says  
  
"Just get going"  
  
Not to long after that...  
  
All the Justice Friends stand in the main room as Blossom gets ready to tell all who the killer is.  
  
"Okay the killer is in this room" says Blossom.  
  
"Den who is it?" Asks Capital G. as he finishes pulling up his pants.   
  
"Well it's not like this was a hard case to solve, all I had to do was find the gun"   
  
"Get on with it!" Yells Tiki Torch  
  
"Fine1 the killer is William Goat." Says Blossom  
  
"What?" VallHallen says  
  
"I found the gun in his room so that makes him the killer"  
  
"But he couldn't have" says VallHallen  
  
"Then why is he shaking?" asks Blossom  
  
"Is this true Bill?" asks VallHallen to The goat   
  
"What I don't know still is why" says Blossom  
  
"The Goat must have hated us all and had planned to kill the whole team with in the next few days. Then you would replace us with a team of all goats" says Major Glory  
  
The Goat shakes his head as if to say "Yes, that's it"  
  
"Well now everything is wrapped up nice and neat" says Blossom  
  
"I thought I knew you man" VallHallen starts to cry  
  
"Lets go down to the police station" says Blossom  
  
Blossom grabs William Goat and then flies off to the police station.  
  
"Yo so lets all get back to bed" says Capital G.  
  
the team splits up and goes back to bed.  
  
Inside Capital G's bedroom...  
  
Buttercup walks around the room in nothing but a thong.   
  
"Lets go one more time ho" Capital G. picks her up and drops her in the bed.  
  
At the Police Station...  
  
"This man killed The Living Bullet" Blossom says as she drops William Goat at the front desk.  
  
"let me take care of that" says the cop with a dry voice.  
  
"Thank you... SGT. Cosgrove." Blossom says as she reads the nameplate on his desk.  
  
"You never suspect the goat" says Cosgrove as he drags the goat away  
  
The Next Day...  
  
Back at the Hall Of Goodness...  
  
The whole Justice Friends are sitting down watching TV. All but William Goat and Bubbles, Bubbles is still lock away because nobody remembered about her. A special news report flashes on the TV screen. President Brak walks out on TV.   
  
"In light of what just happened with the Justice Friends I am taking the Justice Friends down. The are no longer the superhero team of the U. S. OF A. Thank you and God Bless America" Says Brak.  
  
everyone just looks at each other not knowing what to say. 


	4. DespBravo

JUSTICE FRIENDS.  
  
A skinny nerd man walks into a bar and takes a seat at the counter.   
  
"Yup, I could use a drink." the man taps his hands on the bar.  
  
"I just came from this other bar and some crazy shit happened there" the man keeps going.  
  
"Said some kind of name, like...What was it Jojo"  
  
Everyone in the bar stops what there doing and looks over at the skinny man.  
  
"What was that?" asks the bartender  
  
"This guy he said the name Jojo" says the man again  
  
"What else happened?" asks the bartender  
  
"Can I get a drink, chocolate milk" the man says  
  
"Sure" the bartender slams a glass of chocolate Milk down on the bar   
  
"Okay so I'm in this bar when in walks this guy with the tallest fucking hair I've ever seen"  
  
Hours ago at the bar where it all happened...  
  
A man with tall blonde hair walks into the bar and takes a seat at the bar. He leads in close to the bartender and says "I'm looking for Jojo"  
  
Everyone in the bar looks over to the man and the guy next to him pulls our a gun. The tall hair man knocks the gun out of his hand and then tosses a comb across the room at other man with a gun. The tall hair man begins to do back flips through the bar kicking and punching the men as they get in his way. He grabs the comb and tosses it again at the bartender right as he's pulling out a shotgun. The he turns to the skinny man and gets ready to kill him when a guy on the floor behind him pulls a gun and the tall hair man kicks him in the face and his head flies off.  
  
Back in the bar where the man is telling the story...  
  
"Wait he kicked his head off?" asks the bartender  
  
"Oh yeah" replies the skinny man.  
  
"And he killed people with a comb?" asks the man next to him.  
  
"Yup. And then he said something about going to Townsville" the skinny man says as he takes a sip of his milk  
  
Everyone is longing at the Skinny man and does not know what to say.  
  
"Well, see ya" the skinny man gets up and starts to walk out.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
the skinny nerd man knocks on a door.  
  
"Johnny open up" the skinny man says  
  
"Carl?" asks a voice from the other end of the door.  
  
"Yes it's me Johnny Bravo" Says Carl  
  
Johnny opens the door to let Carl in.  
  
"Alright Johnny I told them what happened"  
  
"Did they buy it Hyah"  
  
"Yes they bought it" replies Carl  
  
"Good, now to Townsville" Says Johnny Bravo as he grabs his comb case  
  
"Okay"  
  
Townsville...  
  
The Hall of goodness...  
  
"So what now we do?" asks Krunk   
  
"I'm gone to gets me an apartment in Down-Townsville" says Capital G.  
  
"I'm moving in wit ya" says Buttercup  
  
"Only if you get a job" replies Capital G.  
  
"Wait what?" asks Blossom  
  
"Capital is my man now" says Buttercup  
  
Blossom just looks away.   
  
"Well I'm out of here" Blossom walks away and goes to get Bubbles.  
  
Back at the girls house....  
  
Blossom and Bubbles sit on the couch watching TV.  
  
"I'm going out for a while" says Bubbles  
  
"Where are you going?" asks Blossom  
  
"Your not my mother I don't have to tell you a thing" Bubbles flies out the door.  
  
"Blossom what's wrong?" asks the Professor as he walks into the room.  
  
"Professor Bubbles has a problem"  
  
"What is it?" he asks  
  
"She's on drugs" replies Blossom  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"We had some trouble with her at the hall of goodness"  
  
"With drugs?" he asks  
  
"Yes"  
  
"My word"  
  
"And Buttercup really isn't with what's left of the friends"  
  
"She's not?"  
  
"She moved in with Capital G." Blossom says as she looks to the floor  
  
"My god! Why did you tell me all this right away?"  
  
"I'm sorry Professor I know I should have but..." She starts to cry  
  
"There, there" Professor hugs her  
  
Capital G's and Buttercup's apartment in Down-Townsville...  
  
It's a messed up on apartment building that is falling apart and music blast out of Capital G and Buttercup's apartment.  
  
"Yeah this MC Pee Pants is off da hook" says Buttercup  
  
"I know ain't it" replies Capital G.  
  
"I hear he's coming to Townsville" says Buttercup  
  
"Yo we gots to get some tickets" replies capital G.  
  
"Hells yeah" says Buttercup as she sits on his lap.  
  
Elsewhere in Townsville...  
  
El Johnny Bravo walks down the street with his comb case at his side. He stops to sit sown a little girl walks up next to him.  
  
"Hi I'm Suzie" says the little girls as she sits down  
  
Johnny says nothing, the little girl takes out a comb and starts to comb her hair. Johnny looks over and doesn't say anything at first but after about a minute of watching her comb her hair he grabs he hand.  
  
"Your doing it wrong" he says to her   
  
"What?" she replies  
  
"Loosing up, your holding the comb to tight" says Johnny.  
  
"oh"  
  
"Now remember practice everyday" Johnny gets up and walks away.  
  
In a secret Lab somewhere in Townsville...  
  
"I see" says a voice   
  
A Monkey's hand hangs up a phone and then the monkey walks over to table and then the phone rings again. The monkey picks it up and yells.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Yo Mo Jo wat up wit dat shizzal" says a voice on the other end  
  
"I have it but we have trouble Pee Pants" replies Mojo Jojo  
  
"Wat kind of trouble dey album selling right?"  
  
"Yes, but El Johnny Bravo is in Townsville" says Mojo Jojo   
  
"Who?" asks Pee Pants  
  
"Just get to Townsville fast and as fast as you can" Mojo hangs up the phone  
  
At some house...  
  
Bubbles sits on the floor with a group of people as they smoke up.  
  
"Yo you all want to try something new?" asks one of the girls  
  
"yeah" everyone says  
  
The girl pulls out a bottle of pills.  
  
"You go first" the girl says as she hands them to Bubbles.  
  
Bubbles takes one of the pills out and pops it in her mouth and then colors begin to fly around her face. 


	5. Push the pills that only Pee Pants has c...

JUSTICE FRIENDS  
  
ISSUE 05:PUSH THE PILLS THAT ONLY PEE PANTS HAS CREATED   
In this issue Townsville will face a problem they never thought they would see........................Giant Spiders.  
  
Down-Townsville...  
  
Inside Capital G. and Buttercup's rat hole apartment...  
  
"What do you mean we ain't got no money!?" yells Buttercup   
  
"Yo ho I gets back don't you trouble" replies Capital G.  
  
"You best me getting some cash befo we died from no food"  
  
"Shit ho why not ask you pops?" says Capital G.  
  
"Cause you lost da money so you gets it back" Buttercup storms out of the room.  
  
In the secret drug lab of Mojo Jojo...  
  
"Yo! I be here" says a voice   
  
"Mc Pee Pants I've been waiting long enough" replies Mojo  
  
"Man it's been a day" says Pee Pants  
  
"A day is to long to wait. Now we have big trouble" Mojo walks to a table.  
  
"Not that El Johnny Shizzal?"  
  
"Yes El Johnny Bravo" replies Mojo Jojo  
  
"He made up like Easter Bunny Tooth Fairy and Bob" says Pee Pants  
  
"Who is Bob?" Asks Mojo  
  
"Man he ain't nobody he not real like El Johnny" replies MC Pee Pants.  
  
"I see the dumb point you are trying to make but as I said it is DUMB!!"  
  
"Yo dawg don't be all up in my grizzall. Imean I could eat you head look at me I'm spider in a diaper I'm insane"  
  
"Yes clearly you are insane" says Mojo   
  
"Dats right I'm insane, I'm a spider in a diaper"  
  
"I can see that you where a diaper and are a spider but care I do not!!" Yells Mojo Jojo  
  
"Now we have pills to make. Ha. Ha Ha Ha" Laughs Mojo  
  
"Yeah my pills" replies Pee Pants.  
  
Elsewhere...  
Bubbles walks around the streets, she can see that the colors are started to go away. Bubbles needs more and she knows where to get it.  
  
Capital G's house...  
  
"Yo baby I gots me a way to make some cash!" yells Capital G as he walks in the front door.  
  
"Yeah? how?" asks Buttercup  
  
"De diet pills" he says as he holds out his hand  
  
"Where you get dem?" Buttercup asks  
  
"Angel" he replies   
  
"You think dey will sell?"  
  
"I sure hope"   
  
Blossom's house...  
  
"Professor I'm off to my new job" Blossom says as she walks out the front door.  
  
"Best of luck!" the Professor yells back  
  
At Blossom's new job. The Bookstore...  
  
Blossom starts to put some books on the self. She is the only one at the store when in walks Johnny Bravo. There is something wrong with him as he stumbles in and falls to the floor.   
  
"Are you alright?" Asks Blossom.  
  
"Help me" Johnny replies  
  
"What is it?" Blossom asks  
  
"My hair" says Johnny as he points to it.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"A piece of comb is stuck" Johnny says  
  
"Let me help" Blossom lifts him to the table.  
  
Blossom starts running her hands through his hair 'til she hits the broking piece of comb. She gets a small knife being it's the only sharp thing in the store. So she gets a small knife starts to cut the hair around it 'til finally she gets the piece of comb out.   
  
"What happened?" Johnny asks as he comes to.  
  
"I got the piece" replies Blossom  
  
"How is my hair?" asks Johnny.  
  
"It'll be fine in a few days" Blossom says  
  
Johnny gets up and looks in the mirror and sees the big bandage wrapped around his head.  
  
"It'll be fine." Blossom says "Would you like something to drink?"   
  
"Do you have some water?" Johnny asks  
  
"Let me get you some" Blossom walks to the bathroom.  
  
On the street somewhere...  
  
Capital G. stands on the corner. People come and come buying the diet pills that Capital G. pushes.   
  
Back at the girls house...  
  
Bubbles comes up to the door banging and screaming. The Professor opens the door and Bubbles falls inside.  
  
"My God. Bubbles are you alright?" The Professor asks.  
  
Bubbles says nothing she just vomits all over the place.  
  
"Let me get you to your room" The Professor drags her upstairs.  
  
Capital G. and Buttercup's apartment...  
  
Capital G. walks in.  
  
"How was work?" Buttercup asks as she jumps up on him.  
  
"Shit was da bomb" replies Capital G.  
  
"Yo you save som shit for us?" Buttercup asks  
  
"You know it" Capital says holding out some pills. 


	6. Requiem For A Puff

JUSTICE FRIENDS  
  
ISSUE 06:REQUIEM FOR A PUFF  
  
Bubble lays in bed watching TV.   
  
"Juice by Pinky! Juice by Pinky! Juice by Pinky! ooooOOOOH! Pinky's got juice! Pinky's got juice! ooooOOOOH Pinky!" Screams the TV Audience as the small white mouse runs on screen.   
  
The Professor walks in with some soup.  
  
"I hope this will help" He says as he hands the soup to Bubbles.  
  
"tha..." Bubbles starts to say and then vomits.  
  
"Oh" says the Professor "here" he puts the soup down next to her on the bedside table.  
  
Bookstore...  
  
"Look pretty lady. I need to know, have you seen or heard of a monkey called Jojo?" Asks Bravo   
  
"Why?" Blossom replies  
  
"I lost the only woman I love because of him" says Johnny  
  
"Oh my God" Blossom gasps. "How did that happen?" she asks  
  
""The pills he had just started with them down in my old home town" says Johnny  
  
"And the pills caused your girlfriend to overdoes?"  
  
"NO! The pills caused my Mama to loss weight and run off with a handsome man" Johnny starts to cry  
  
"You poor thing" Blossom hugs him. "Your Mom left you"  
  
"Yup" Johnny still crying  
  
"I never had a mom" says Blossom  
  
"So you see now why I have to find Mojo Jojo"  
  
"I want to help" says Blossom  
  
"But your a girl and he's a crazy monkey" Johnny jumps up.  
  
"I've fought with Mojo in the past, I can take him" Blossom says  
  
"Oh, okay then come on" Says Johnny with a smile.  
  
Capital G. and Buttercup's apartment building...  
  
"Yo ho these drugs be flying out my pocket fast as shit ya knows wats I'm sayings" Says Capital G.  
  
"Shit yeah I knows" replies Buttercup.  
  
"Look yo I gots to picks me up some more of dis but I be back" Capital G. walks out the door.  
  
Professor's house...  
  
Bubbles lays in bed watching the TV.   
  
"Now, let's meet our next winner. Straight from Townsville let's give a juicy welcome to Mrs Bubbles" Says the small white mouse on the TV.  
  
Bubbles shakes her head and snaps out of her little dream. She gets up and walks downstairs she wants something to eat. When she gets down to the kitchen she takes something out of her pocket, it's pills. Bubbles pops a pill and then opens the fridge and makes herself a smoked fish and cream cheese sandwich on an onion Kaiser roll. She begins to eat it and then starts to dance around the kitchen. Suddenly the fridge jumps up at her and Bubbles screams.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The Professor comes running into the kitchen.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asks  
  
"Sorry Professor" Bubbles starts to cry  
  
"It's okay" The Professor hugs her  
  
"I think I might need some help" Bubbles says as she cries.  
  
"Then we'll get you some help" replies The Professor.  
  
Buttercup's apartment...  
  
Buttercup sits on the couch wearing baggy green pants and a cut off green shirt. She has her feet up on the table and his watching the TV. The door opens and Capital G. walks in.  
  
"Sup baby? You gets it?" Buttercup jumps up.  
  
"Some junky screwed it up" replies Capital G.   
  
"Some junky? You mean you fucked it up!" Buttercup pushes him  
  
"Yo whats wrong wit you?"  
  
"You fucked it up like how you fuck everything up!" Buttercup keeps pushing him.  
  
"Yo ho! I know where to gets some but he only give it for...you know" says Capital G.  
  
"Fuck you!" yells Buttercup.  
  
"it's da only way!" replies Capital G.  
  
"FINE!" Buttercup drops back down.  
  
Somewhere in the streets....  
  
Blossom and Johnny bravo walk down the mean streets of Down-Townsville. Johnny stops and pulls Blossom up to a wall as Johnny watches the little girl he talked to earlier, the one named Suzie. Johnny stopped as he watched her walk up to a car and trade comb cases with the man inside. Once the car drives away Johnny runs up and takes the case from her he rips it open and finds the pills inside.   
  
"What's this?" Johnny asks  
  
"My dad gets a new comb every two weeks or so" replies Suzie   
  
Johnny looks at Blossom and then the two run off.  
  
Back at the Professor's house...  
  
Bubbles is in her room, The Professor has put her there 'til tomorrow when the hospital can come and pick her up. Bubbles sits there watching the TV with the little white mouse.   
  
"Juice by Pinky! Juice by Pinky! Juice by Pinky! ooooOOOOH! Pinky's got juice! Pinky's got juice! ooooOOOOH Pinky!"   
  
"Now, let's meet our next winner. Straight from Townsville let's give a juicy welcome to Mrs Bubbles"   
  
"Juice by Pinky! Juice by Pinky! Juice by Pinky! ooooOOOOH! Pinky's got juice! Pinky's got juice! ooooOOOOH Pinky!"   
  
"Now, let's meet our next winner. Straight from Townsville let's give a juicy welcome to Mrs Bubbles"   
  
Bubbles can't take it anymore she is going crazy. Bubbles jumps up and packs her bag. When she's done packing she climbs out the window and runs off down the street.  
  
Some house in Down-Townsville...  
  
Buttercup knocks on the door and a big brown bear with a green hat on opens the door. Buttercup walks in slowly and sits down on the couch next to the bear.  
  
"What's your name?" asks the bear as he strokes her hair.  
  
"Buttercup" she replies  
  
"Nice. Well I'm Yogi Bear" he replies. with a smile and looks down to his lap.  
  
Buttercup looks down as well.  
  
"I didn't take it out for air" he says  
  
Buttercup closes her eyes and goes for it. 


	7. Showdown at the Pee Pants show

It's been a few months now The Professor hasn't seen Bubbles since she ran away. Buttercup is still in Down-Townsville but the only time she comes is when she need something and Blossom if hardly ever home now, she is always off with El Johnny Bravo.  
  
In the bookstore where Blossom works...  
  
"Look Johnny, we've been looking for months could we just go to Mojo's lab now?" asks Blossom  
  
"No! He would never be there" replies Johnny   
  
"I think he would" says Blossom  
  
"But he knows it's the first place we'd look"  
  
"Johnny if it's the first place we'd look why didn't we look there first?"  
  
"Good Point" says Johnny. "Lets check to see if he's at the pizza place"  
  
"Johnny we're going to his lab" says Blossom  
  
"Okay" Johnny says as he stands up.  
  
At Buttercup's apartment....  
  
"Yo baby I gots us a new roommate" says Capital G. as he walks in  
  
"Who is it!" Yells Buttercup from another room.  
  
"Yo his names Meatwad" replies Capital G.  
  
Buttercup walks out and sees Capital G. standing next to a big ball of meat.   
  
"Is dat him?" she asks  
  
"Yeah dis is Meatwad" replies Capital G.  
  
"Sup, sup my honey" Says Meatwad  
  
"Where did you meet him?" Buttercup asks  
  
"Shit bitch step out my grizzal" replies Capital G.  
  
Mojo's labs...  
  
"Pee Pants we are not doing so good. These last few months have been killing us" Says Mojo  
  
"Shit dawg I know. I mean what we gone to do?"  
  
"Nobody will buy the pills so we must find someway to make them buy them"  
  
"Like how?" asks Pee Pants  
  
"Well nobody will buy them because nobody will sell them because of El Johnny Bravo"  
  
"Man I tell you he not real" yells Pee Pants  
  
"Then who has been killing the dealers?" asks a mad Mojo  
  
"God" replies Pee Pants  
  
"I'll show you God" Mojo shakes his fist.  
  
"Chill G. we'll do something even if I gots to put out another record"  
  
"NO! Wait your music sucks but there was a song something about candy. We will do what you said to do in that song" replies Mojo  
  
"I'm down but I don't remember what I did in that song"  
  
"We will get the CD"   
  
After many hours of looking and then listen to the CD Pee Pants remembers the lyrics.  
  
"Now we put out the word one night only in concert. MC Pee Pants" says Mojo  
  
At Buttercup's apartment the next day...  
  
"Yo ho you hears this one night only MC Pee Pants!" Yells Capital G. "And we going"  
  
"Pee Pants?" Meatwad says to himself "Lets go!" yells Meatwad  
  
"Yo dawg ain't get you no tickets" Says Capital G. "Dey just for me and my girl"   
  
"But I want some" Meatwad says  
  
*CRASH* A window breaks  
  
"Then take them" says a voice  
  
"Who said dat?" Capital G. and Buttercup look over at the window.  
  
"We are The Mooninites" says the bigger green one  
  
"Yeah and we've come to kick your ass" Says the smaller one  
  
"Yo gets out of my crib!" yells Capital G.  
  
"No you get out of our crib" replies the bigger one. "I am Ignignot and this is Err" the big one goes on.  
  
"Yeah and we're going to kick your asses!" Err the smaller one yells  
  
"Shit little man you can't do nothing" replies Capital G.  
  
"Err attack!" Yells Ignignot   
  
Err jumps at them and Capital G. knocks him to the ground   
  
"Now me and mys woman are going to see MC Pee Pants" Capital G. and Buttercup walk out the door  
  
"That is right run" yells Ignignot as Buttercup and Capital G. walk out the door.  
  
"Yes run!" Err yells.  
  
"Meat man bring beer and drugs" Says Ignignot to Meatwad  
  
"Yeah and some porn and smokes" Err adds  
  
"Okay but I don't know if we got any" replies Meatwad  
  
"Just go" Ignignot hits Meatwad over the head.  
  
Later that night at the MC Pee Pants' show....  
  
Everyone is going crazy screaming for Pee Pants. Then a small black puppet on a stick comes out on stage.  
  
"Hey, hey guys you ready to get down" says Pee Pants puppet.  
  
"Yeah!!" the crowd screams  
  
Pee Pants starts to rap.  
  
"Yo all feeling ill don't wants to gets killed gots to push them diet pills. Push them cause the Pee Pants tell you too fool!!" It goes on like that for hours.  
  
At Mojo's lab...  
  
"I don't see him" says Johnny as him and Blossom look around the lab.  
  
"Wait what's this?" asks Blossom as she sees a piece of paper   
  
" Pee Pants show" Blossom says reading the paper.  
  
"Johnny we're going to see the MC Pee Pants show"  
  
Backstage at the Pee Pants show...  
  
"Yes it is going great" Mojo says to himself.  
  
"Soon all will be doing and selling my pills!!" Laughs Mojo.  
  
Somewhere else in the backstage...  
  
Blossom and Johnny are moving around after breaking in.  
  
"Now we have to be careful not to make any noise" says Blossom   
  
"WHAT'S THIS!!" Yells Johnny so loud that they can hear him out on stage.  
  
Guards come running and Blossom as to fight them off.   
  
"Now lets go!" Blossom and Johnny start running around backstage.  
  
On stage...  
  
Mojo runs out and grabs Pee Pants.  
  
"Come Pee Pants we must go El Johnny Bravo is here" Mojo says  
  
"Man I tell you he ain't real" says Pee Pants  
  
"Then you deal with him" Mojo runs away  
  
Somewhere in the crowd...  
  
"Was that Mojo Jojo?" Buttercup asks herself.  
  
On stage...  
  
Blossom and Johnny Bravo run out of stage and see the puppet Pee Pants.  
  
"Wats you all doing up in here" says Pee Pants.  
  
"I'm El Johnny Bravo" says Johnny.  
  
"Shit yo I'm out of here!" Yells Pee Pants  
  
"No your not" Says Blossom as she grabs the puppet  
  
And then the giant spider jumps out on top of Blossom.  
  
"Blossom!" Johnny pulls out his comb and tosses it. MC Pee Pants blocks it and then grabs Johnny Bravo.   
  
"Man I'm gone to eat your heads" says Pee Pants.  
  
When out of nowhere Pee Pants gets hit and goes flying.  
  
"Buttercup?" Blossom says as she sees her sister floating above.  
  
Buttercup starts to beat the spider while the crowd runs away. Buttercup keeps beating and beating 'til the cops come to take Pee Pants away.  
  
"Where's Jojo?" asks Johnny to Pee Pants.  
  
MC Pee Pants doesn't say anything as the cops drag him away. Then SGT Cosgrove walks up to Buttercup, Blossom and Johnny.  
  
"You girls did good" Cosgrove says with his dry voice   
  
"SGT Cosgrove nice to see you again" says Blossom.  
  
"So you girls can go home now" Cosgrove says  
  
The girls start to fly away.  
  
"What about me?" asks Johnny  
  
"Want to go get a corn pop?" asks Cosgrove  
  
"Corn Pop! Yes!" yells Johnny  
  
Cosgrove and Johnny start to walk away with Cosgrove's hand over Johnny's shoulder.  
  
"Johnny I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" says Cosgrove as they walk away. 


	8. ReJustice Friends thingYEAH!

JUSTICE FRIENDS   
  
ISSUE 09: RE-JUSTICE FRIENDS THING....YEAH!!  
  
Blossom sits on the couch watching TV when Buttercup comes floating down the stair.  
  
"Morning Buttercup" Says Blossom.  
  
"Where da The Professor?" Asks Buttercup.  
  
"He got a call from the SGT. Cosgrove they have Bubbles down at the prison" replies Blossom.  
  
"What!? Jail!? We should go bust her ass out" Says Buttercup.  
  
"No that wouldn't be right" Says Blossom.  
  
*RING, RING* Blossom gets up and answers the phone.  
  
"Hello??"   
  
"Hello is this the Powerpuff Girl's home??" asks the voice on the other end.  
  
"Yes who may I ask is calling??" Asks Blossom.  
  
"Hold the line for the president" replies the voice.  
  
"Hello, President Brak here"  
  
"Hello Mr. President" replies Blossom.  
  
"With the up coming elec....elec....Voting thing my people say I need something to win over the people" says Brak  
  
"So how can we help??" Asks Blossom.  
  
"We're reforming the Justice Friends and I want you to lead the team"  
  
"Who is it??" Asks Buttercup.  
  
"It's the president he wants me to lead the new Justice Friends" Says Blossom as she covers the phone to speak to Buttercup.  
  
"Give me dat!!" Yells Buttercup as she takes the phone from Blossom.  
  
"Yo Mr. President dis be Buttercup me and my sis will do your Justice Friends if you get our other sister out of jail"  
  
"Can I do that??" Ask Brak.  
  
"Shit yeah you be the president you can do anything"  
  
"Yup like wear pants in the tub" replies Brak.  
  
"Yeah....Sure"  
  
"Alright I'll get your sister out of jail but be in DC tomorrow morning at eight"  
  
"Make in eleven I needs my beauty sleep."  
  
Buttercup hangs up the phone.  
  
"What happened??" Ask Blossom.  
  
"He gone to get Bubbles out of jail today and tomorrow we go to DC" Replies Buttercup.  
  
Later that day....  
  
The Professor comes through the door with Bubbles.  
  
"Girls the strangest thing happened I went to the jail to see Bubbles and then the president called."  
  
"We know Professor we got great news. They are reforming the Justice Friends and the President wants us to lead it" Says Blossom with a big smile.  
  
"That's great news" Says the Professor.  
  
"We gots to be in DC by tomorrow morning" Says Buttercup.  
  
"You guys go with out me" Says Bubbles.  
  
"Bubbles you have to come" replies Blossom.  
  
"Girls understand Bubbles is going through withdraw" says The Professor.  
  
"Dat must be hard sis anything we can do" says Buttercup.  
  
"I just need some rest" replies Bubbles.  
  
"Well maybe when you get better you can join us in DC" Says Blossom. "But we're leaving tonight."  
  
The next day, DC....  
  
Blossom and Buttercup stand inside a large room with a big round table. President Brak walks in.  
  
"Hey buddy" says Brak.  
  
"Hello Mr. President" replies Blossom.  
  
"I'm glad you girls are here I want you to meet the other members of the team" Says Brak.  
  
"Okay" Says Blossom with a big old smile on her face.  
  
"Space Ghost"  
  
"Stupid Justice Friends I should be the leader" Space Ghost mumbles to himself as he walks into the room.  
  
"Dexstar"  
  
The short kid in black tights walks into the room.  
  
"Capital G."  
  
"Oh no" Says Buttercup to herself.  
  
"Yo bitch where you been at!?" Yells Capital G.   
  
"Look ya goddamn nigga I ain't wants nothin to do with you" replies Buttercup.  
  
"And Freakazoid"  
  
The blue skinned man uh freak in red tights comes running into the room with his hands straight out in front of him.  
  
"And there they are the New Justice Friends" Says President Brak.  
  
"What a ride this is going to be" Blossom says to herself while Capital G. and Buttercup fight Space Ghost stands in the corner with his arms crossed Dexstar is working on some crazy gadget and Freakazoid runs around in circles. 


End file.
